


You Make My Body Sing

by RedCoral



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Sexual Undertones, after the series end, innuendos, maybe an f-bomb or two, this fic is pure fun and fluff and teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoral/pseuds/RedCoral
Summary: “Have you got it up yet?”“Shut up."“Just put it in.”“I’m trying.”“Did you try blowing?”“I’ve tried everything. It keeps slipping out. I can’t get it in.”--This is not what it looks like. I swear.





	You Make My Body Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I got sucked into this ship and now I can't get out of it. Not that I want to. But that means for fic ideas. And this is one of them. Just fluff because I want them to have fun for once and not run for their life. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its characters.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Look, Liam _wants things._ Okay? He tries not to, but he does. He wants things he can’t have and it’s torture. Especially because said torture lives in his house now.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t that difficult to get Theo to agree. When Liam found out he was sleeping in his truck, he broke in it one day Mason was keeping Theo busy, got all his stuff and put it in the spare room, the one next to Liam’s. Theo had found him putting his underwear in the dresser. Liam had not squeaked, okay? And he definitely hadn’t dropped said garment as if it had been on fire no matter what Theo says.

So yesterday they went to a club and when Theo started dancing with another guy, Liam started drinking. A lot. He wanted to be that guy so badly, but Liam knew Theo was just screwing with him. Why else would he keep sending those irritatingly sexy little smirks his way? Or moving his body like that, like it was-like it was made for body rolling or something… or maybe a different kind of rolling that Liam was definitely down with participating.

Anyway, let’s just say Liam is thankful for his supernatural healing as he goes down the stairs and into the kitchen only to see Mason spread all over the counter looking like he was going through the worst hangover of his life, which how? He didn’t even drink last night. Corey is sitting right next to him dead to the world, or at least that’s what it looks like.

Apparently his mom thinks the same because she asks, “Why so tired, honey?”

Liam pays them no mind as he goes to the fridge to get milk. He is not ready to speak yet. It is too early for that. Yes, noon is early. Everyone knows Liam is _not_ a morning person.

Mason simply sighs, “They were banging all night. I didn’t get any sleep.” Liam gets a glass out and is ready to poor some milk in it.

That seems to spark Jenna’s interest, though, because next thing he knows she is leaning against the counter with a spatula in hand and a glint in her eyes that Liam is too familiar with but cannot for the life of him pinpoint right now. As he hears her next words, he should have known what was coming, “Wait, so Theo and Liam are finally-?”

Mason just snorts. “Sadly, no.”

“Mom!” Liam yelps, spilling some milk on the counter. Jenna just raises an eyebrow at him as if to say _what?_ , as if it is totally normal for his own mother to gossip with his friends about her son’s sex life, - or the wannabe sex life in Liam’s case - and looks at the guys expectantly.

“Believe me if they did, we would all be able to breathe more easily,” Corey mumbles quite clearly even though his head is on the counter covered by his arm.

They got drunk last night, so what? And Mason was their designated driver. He was so done with them, he just dropped them all off at Liam’s and decided to crash there. Well, Mason and Corey crashed. Liam spent most of the night playing drums on the pots and pans with Theo chasing him around trying to stop him. Maybe he was a little louder than he thought? Not that they- not that they did anything. Jesus, Liam needs to get a grip. He cannot lust in the presence of supernatural creatures. Especially when a specific supernatural creature could come downstairs any minute now and smell things.

Liam jumps when he feels a hand touch his hip, followed by a husky voice in his ear, “Don’t worry, beta wolf. I like the way you smell.” Liam turns to look at the chimera behind him only to receive a wink that makes things happen in his stomach. Jesus, how can he look like that after last night? Not that he couldn’t look better though, like debauched for example after an hour long make out session, or – _dang it. Get a grip Dunbar._ Liam is too lost in his thoughts of how Theo’s look could be improved, but when he hears Mason respond this time he knows what’s coming so he does the first thing that comes to mind.

“Yes we’ve noticed. Why don’t you take Liam and-”

Liam puts his hands on his ears and sings, “Lalalalala-” as he walks out of the room.

 _Yes, good job Liam. Very mature._ Liam just stomps up to his room to lust after the beautiful man in peace.

 

* * *

 

“We were only riding for five seconds before we were desperate to get off,” Liam says to Mason, Theo following close behind. They came to the fair today and Liam had wanted to get on the rollercoaster but no one had wanted to go with him. He had tugged at Theo’s hand like a child until the chimera had rolled his eyes exasperated and agreed. Liam kind of wishes he hadn’t now. The ride was lame.

Mason just pats his shoulder, “Don’t worry, cowboy. You can work on your stamina another time.”

Theo snorts from behind him, but when Liam turns to look, all evidence has been smoothed away. Anyway, he has no idea what he found funny. Still… “Oh no, I’m not getting on that ride again.”

Mason frowns at him, looks at Theo once who is smirking and then back to Liam. “I thought you liked Theo?” he says.

“I-what?” Liam’s confused. He’s blushing, he is super confused and his mind is slipping into dangerous territories, like how much he wants Theo for instance. Not just to do sexual stuff with, which would be awesome, but to hold and to date and cuddle with, which is… yeah. Dangerous stuff.

“Liam, it’s okay. It happens.”

Okay, what was happening here? Mason was using his comforting voice, Theo was folded in half laughing and Liam is sure he must have missed something, because Mason is trying to assure him, “Not everyone lasts that long their first time.”

“First time” Liam mumbles. Theo is cracking up even louder now for God’s sake. He is doing that melodic, swoon-worthy laugh and Liam is out of the loop. “What are you talking about?”

Mason is looking at him as if he grew two heads right in front of him. He makes very descriptive hand gestures that make Liam blush as Mason reminds him, “You know, you and Theo being desperate.”

“What? No!” He did not squeak, okay? _He didn’t._

“But you-”

Nope. Won’t let him say it. “No!”

Theo’s arm is suddenly around him and a smirk is in place. It’s clear he doesn’t know what it does to Liam or else he wouldn’t use it that much. Maybe. Probably not. His tone is full of promises as he states, “Just five seconds, huh? I bet I can make you last longer, little wolf.”

Liam blushes even redder as if that’s possible and pushes him off as he puts his hands over his ears again, and walks away singing, “Nope. Lalalalala.” He is not going to think about how long Theo can make him last especially if he uses that pink mouth of his dang it.

 

* * *

 

They were on a mission, trying to break into a witch’s house. Liam was trying to get the door open with a rusty key that was probably a few centuries old while Theo was standing directly behind him supposedly keeping watch. And directly behind him means that his chest was literally touching Liam’s back, his hips a breath away from the younger man’s body. And Mason… Mason was just staring wide eyed a few steps away at the conversation that was currently taking place.

“Have you got it up yet?”

“Shut up.”

“Just put it in.”

“I’m trying.”

“Did you try blowing?”

“I’ve tried everything. It keeps slipping out. I can’t get it in.”

“You really need to work on your ball handling.”

“This is not a ball.”

“Yeah? Maybe if you master one, you can master the other.” Theo pauses for a minute, while Liam huffs in anger. He doesn’t know what’s happening, but he assumes it worked, because then Theo thrusts forward for some reason, his hand somewhere Mason can’t see and says right in Liam’s ear, “Finally, it’s in the hole.” Okay, Mason is starting to see the whole torture Liam keeps blabbering about, but seriously, he cannot believe how he is best friends with someone so _dense_. Can’t he _see?_

“I hate you so much,” Liam breathes as he lets Theo walk in the house first. Which is empty. Awesome. Liam almost got caught with a boner for nothing. Just great. Aaand of course Theo has to go and make it worse by scoffing, “Well, this sucks balls.”

“You would know, wouldn’t you,” Liam deadpanned.

Theo turns to him with a smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow in a challenge, “Actually, I do. Do you?”

Liam grits his teeth because he does _not_ want to imagine how exactly Theo knows that or else someone’s getting their throat ripped out tonight. “No, I don’t.”

Theo steps closer, standing just a step away from Liam, his hand rests softly on Liam’s abs, voice sinfully low, “Would you like to find out?”

There’s no freaking way Theo doesn’t know what he’s doing to him and Liam can’t help but think how cruel that is, playing with his emotions like that. But no one ever said Theo is a nice person and Liam needs to walk away before it’s too late. He takes a step back and starts to leave, “Nope. Nope. Not getting into this.”

But Theo follows him, asking him, “But Liam, don’t you want to know how it feels when you put your-”

So Liam puts his hands over his ears again singing, “Lalalalalaalala” walking by a baffled Mason on the way out. _Sexy asshole._

 

* * *

 

Jenna is going to Liam’s room to give him his clean laundry and let him put it away on his own. She reaches the door and lifts her hand to knock when she hears Theo talking, pouting almost. _This is gonna be fun._

_“So you’re not going to… give it to me anymore?”_

_“I’m not going to stroke your ego.”_

It’s like Jenna can hear that grin form on Theo’s face as he replies, _“You can stroke something else if you’d like. Maybe you could –”_

Before she can even understand what’s happening, the door is slammed open and her oblivious son is coming out with his hands over his ears, yelling with rapid increase in volume, “ _Nope. No way. Lalalal-_ Mom!” and runs down the stairs.

Jenna just raises an eyebrow at the other boy, “What was that about?”

“I beat him at Halo and now he won’t give me the controller anymore. He’s just too easy,” Theo laughs with that incredibly fond expression of his face that her son refuses to acknowledge and Jenna can’t help but think how happy she is that Liam has someone who loves him that much.

“You know, one day he’s going to respond the way you wish him to, and you’re not going to know what hit you.”

The fond expression didn’t leave his face but his cheeks got rosy as he looks at the floor and whispers, “I know.”

Jesus. Her son needs to get his head out of his ass and soon.

 

* * *

 

 

Liam is just coming back from the gym, bag over his shoulder, as he overhears and freezes, _“I was expecting maybe four inches. But he gave me like 12.”_ Theo said that. Theo said that and Liam was not okay. Liam walks into the living room to find Malia and Theo sitting around and speaking without trying to rip the other’s head off. Progress. “What are we talking about?”

Malia turns to him with a smile and says, “Oh, I told Theo to go to this restaurant I love. I swear it serves the biggest sandwiches. Perfect for supernatural metabolism.”

Theo has noticed Liam’s reaction whenever the conversation turns sexual. He has noticed and he still has powerful feelings for the dork no matter how prudish he seems to be even though for some reason Theo is convinced that couldn’t be further than the truth – like the smell of Liam’s room, for example – and he can’t help but tease him at every opportunity. He loves how flustered the little wolf gets, sue him. So he grins in the way that makes Liam stare at him, that grin that reaches his eyes and makes up for that sexy stare as people have told him and asks, no innocent implication whatsoever, “You know what else was 12 inches?”

The response is instant. Liam shuts his ears off and rushes up the stairs, repeating loudly, “Nope. LALALALA.” Two minutes later Theo can hear the shower turning on and all reasoning gets away from him as he imagines the water dripping down the younger man’s chest. He’s got it bad.

 

* * *

 

Liam is at Scott’s place playing video games with the Alpha. Theo is supposed to come meet him here after work to run an errand for Scott, deliver a message to a pack north from them, but Liam doesn’t know what time he finishes work. He has his and Theo’s stuff ready, he just wants to know what time they’ll be on the road. So, he thinks a phone call is safe, right? How possible is it for it to turn sexual? Really, Liam should have known better. “When do you think you’ll be getting off today?” he asks when the chimera picks up. He can almost hear the other man smirk and he wants to hit his head on the wall because this is not going well. Five seconds in and it’s so not going well.

_“My, my, little wolf. That’s personal, but I guess I could make an exception just this once.”_

His tone is teasing and it makes Liam blush. Theo can’t see it but he still laughs as if he can when he replies, “Shut up. We promised Scott we’d do this for him.”

 _“Since when does Scott care whether we have sex or not?”_ If Liam tries to imagine Theo’s face, he is sure he is raising his eyebrows at him.

“What?” Liam refuses to go through this again. He passes the phone to Scott, “Just tell me when he’s done”, and leaves the room. But of course Scott has to put in his two cents, doesn’t he? “Give him a break, man. I’m sure he’s tired. He spent all day on his knees.” He sings even louder at that. Theo works as a mechanic. He’s not on his knees all day. He’s lying down, under – yeah, this is getting dangerous.  But Liam knew now Theo must be doing this on purpose. He’s pushing his buttons, the asshole. As he hears Theo say on the speakerphone, _“Put him back on. I’ll behave,”_ Liam promises to himself he’ll give back as good as he gets. Just wait and see.

 

* * *

 

What’s the easiest way for Liam to give Theo a taste of his own medicine? Golf, of course! Liam has no idea how to play the sport, but it involves a long stick and balls, so he thinks it will serve its purpose. He should have considered the boomerang effect though. Karma tends to be a bitch when it comes to Liam’s ideas. But it’s too late now. They’ve been playing for the better part of an hour, Theo has been teaching him by folding his body over Liam’s, touching his hips or wrapping his arms around his to get to the cane and speak right in his ear with that rough voice of his. All in all, Liam is ready to burst. And if his plan is working, Theo is feeling the same thing.

They are almost over with the game, but Liam still can’t get a grip on it. _On the game_ just to clarify. Theo isn’t showing any exasperation. His look is simply fond and amused and something else Liam hasn’t noticed before. Liam is ready to take the shot, but he’s doing it all wrong apparently, because he feels Theo’s hands on his hips, his chest flush with Liam’s back. “Keep your head down and spread your legs a bit more,” Theo is whispering in his ear and Liam wants to do a little more than that. But not until Theo breaks.

“My hands are so sweaty, I can’t get a good grip,” Liam says as innocently as he can manage.

Theo wraps his arms around him then, holding the cane with Liam, moving his own body with the younger man’s. “Just steady… and swing.” Theo looks out the field for the ball and snorts when he sees it landing nowhere near the whole. “Nice stroke, but your follow through leaves a lot to be desired.”

Liam scoffs at him. “This is my first time. Give me a break.”

Theo smirks at him, “Don’t worry, little wolf. I can show you a few tricks.”

Liam may or may not have used too much force deliberately on this last hole just to use a phrase he saw last night on the internet. He looks down at the cane and frowns a bit, “Damn, my shaft is bent.”

Theo is still as he says, “I think we can work with that.” The smirk is still in place but something has changed. Liam doesn’t know what, but he likes it. It makes his heart beat faster.

“But the angle is all wrong.” He shrugs then, “Doesn’t matter. After 18 holes, I can barely walk, werewolf stamina or not.” He makes to turn in the other direction, to go to that electric car the club has given them, but Theo’s hold on his wrist stops him. Theo turns him around with a force a certain body part of Liam is loving for some reason and he gasps as his chest collides with the other man’s. Suddenly, Theo’s face is way closer that it has ever been and still not as close as Liam wants it to. Theo’s lips are moving – which is so distracting, by the way- and Liam tries to pay attention.

“Jesus, Liam. I swear sometimes you’re doing this on purpose,” Theo says, his voice husky and sexy and everything Liam has ever wanted it to be when it’s being directed at him.

“I thought you were an atheist,” Liam blurts out because he panics and he hasn’t planned out his actions this far.

Theo puts his other hand around Liam, fingers going to dance through his blond locks as Liam leans into the touch. Theo can’t help but do the same, lean forward unable to decide where to look at, those blue eyes, or that mouth that won’t stay closed even when it’s not speaking, “I am, but damn it Liam, you make me see God with that mouth.”

“Imagine if I actually did anything with it,” Liam grins because Theo’s mood is infectious. Seeing the green in his eyes being just a sliver, feeling him breathe deeply against him taking in his scent that Liam is sure reeks of arousal, just looking at him like he’s the only one in the world for him, like a helicopter could be falling down right next to them and Theo still wouldn’t look away, the way he can’t decide if he wants to look at his eyes or his lips more… it’s all almost too much for Liam.

Theo laughs, “You mean something other than speaking?”

“I have a few ideas. But they all involve way less clothes. And a private space. Because we’re still in public. At the golf club.” Liam doesn’t get how Theo isn’t completely turned off by his nervous blabbering, but he isn’t, because he leans in even closer to Liam, their lips brushing against each other, but not quite kissing yet.

“Let’s go find a private place, then,” Theo whispers and with all the self-control he can muster – and believe me, it’s not much at this point – he pulls back and walks away, leaving Liam standing there frozen in the middle of the golf court with his brain struggling to compute with what just happened. When he’s a few steps away, he turns to send a smirk his way, yelling a simple, “you coming, little wolf?” that makes Liam start moving and call Theo names.

 _Fucking tease_ , he thinks. But instead he says, “Asshole.” But it doesn’t matter now, because Theo is _his_ asshole now, in more ways than one and no one can dispute that, not even Theo himself.

Yes, ladies and gents, Theo belongs to Liam Dunbar and there’s nothing you can do about it. Now, excuse you, Liam has _things_ to do with his about-to-be-boyfriend.  

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before you make a judgement call just now that this is my first Thiam fic and my 3rd attempt at writing something fluffy and fun and definitely my first in this fandom. Definitely not trying to cloud your judgement or anything.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://puddingwillbeouralways.tumblr.com/) if you'd like.
> 
> I hope you liked it!   
> -RC


End file.
